


Maybe, just maybe...

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's budding crush on Skye reveals itself. Taken place after the events of "The Girl in the flower dress".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, just maybe...

 

 

She was typing away like her life depended on it as he stared off into space. Leo was a whiz in engineering but the way Skye focused on her work made him... He wasn't really sure but it was a nice thing to appreciate.

" _A boyfriend? Not like I'd stand a chance_ ," he thought to himself, " _He probably had oiled abs and was a dropout at MIT. MIT for God's sake_!"

Leo shook his head from the brief moment of jealous as he closed his eyes.

_He saw as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, the small giggle she attempted to hide from him. If only he could make her laugh but he was ready with his impressions of Ward to make her smile._

_She would sigh and rest her head on her shoulder. If it was safe and sturdy enough, there was a chance she would turn her head to him, just enough at the same time he would turn his, meeting her gaze and he..._

"Fitz?"

Fitz woke as Skye shook him. The things ruffled around on his crowded desk as the simple fantasy was taken from him.

"Yup?"

"Are you okay? You were mumbling for a bit."

Fitz was distracted by the workout gear she had changed into, probably getting ready for her session with Ward, another reason he couldn't be seen by her. He would never stand a chance next to _him_ either.

"Yeah, yeah just, um... Shut my eyes for a bit. Sorry. I, uh, got to get this equipment back to storage before Ward sees and tells Coulson. It's all very sensitive..."

He collected his things into the nearest empty cardboard box without looking back or waiting for her to answer. Fitz waited until he was alone, he dropped the _sensitive_ equipment to the floor and took a deep breath. He wanted to peel the sweater from his skin but it was a gift from his mum and he would hate to see one of the stitches snag.

"Idiot," he cursed to himself as he braced the wall and sunk to the floor.

He closed his eyes again, watching her face as her smile brought one to his own.

"Maybe," he said, "Just maybe..."

 


End file.
